General Rules
These are the rules for every season of the 703 ORG Network, as of September 10, 2017. These may be altered according to the show type or according to the circumstances of the season, but the core principles remain consistent. Rules Congratulations. If you are reading this, you have been accepted into the ___th Season of 703 Survivor – Survivor: _____. Note that by your participation in this season, it is expected that you will have read and understood all of the following information regarding the procedure and etiquette for this season. CONFESSIONALS There are two types of confessionals: Game Confessionals and Viewing Lounge Confessionals. Game confessionals will be kept private until they are released to the public at the end of the season, while VL Confessionals will be sent to the game’s spectators while the game is ongoing. Rule #1: You will send all of your game confessionals through a Google Documents Form which is linked down below. You are allowed to record any type of confessional (text, audio, or video). If you do not include your name or the day when recording your confessional, your confessional might not be included when they are uploaded post-season. Note that the hosting team will not modify the content of any confessionals, so be mindful of what you write. Confessional Form Link: _______ (varies depending on the season) Rule #2: In your confessional thread to the season (“____’s Thread”), you may send Viewing Lounge Confessionals. When submitting a VL Confessional, you must indicate that your confession is meant to be sent to the VL or it will not be shared. We encourage you to send VL confessionals as often as you would like. SUBMITTING TO YOUR THREAD Rule #3: You will send all challenge scores, idol plays/guesses, VL confessionals, and tribal council votes to your thread. If you attempt to submit anything through other means (PMs, other group chats, other means of communication, etc), it will not be considered official and thus will be ignored. Rule #4: When submitting for a challenge, you must use a full screenshot that has not been cropped or modified in any way and includes the date and time in the screenshot. If your screenshot does not include the time and date, your screenshot will be considered invalid and will be ignored by the hosting team. The hosting team will also only accept the score from the current session of a game - not the highest score listed in the game. If you are unable to compete, you are allowed to abstain from the challenge in your Confessional Thread. Rule #5: All submissions are considered final. You are not allowed to change votes or challenge submissions once they have already been sent under any circumstances. CHALLENGE STRIKES Rule #6: If you fail to submit for a challenge, you will receive a strike. If you receive a total of three strikes over the course of the season, you will be eliminated. If you are unable to compete in a challenge for any reason, you are allowed to message your confessional thread saying that you are abstaining from the challenge and you will be excused. Rule #7: If you fail to submit your vote(s) for tribal council, you will receive a strike and be recorded as having a self-vote. If you self-vote twice over the course of the game, you will also be eliminated. Rule #8: Players cannot abstain from voting. ETTIQUETTE Rule #9: While in a game such as Survivor, some conflict is inevitable and even healthy for the game to proceed, there are limits as to what is considered acceptable. The hosts reserve the right to remove any players whose behaviour is deemed to be inherently harmful to the environment of the game. Rule #10: You are allowed to guess for the idol every 8 hours. If you attempt to guess before the 8 hour cool-down period has ended, your guess will be ignored by the hosting team. Additionally, the hosting team will not remind you of when you will be allowed to guess – that is your responsibility. Rule #11 If you send a recording/screenshot of a game-related conversation through any means, you will receive a strike, and you will self-vote at the next tribal council you attend (meaning you will also be ineligible to cast a vote yourself). You will also be ineligible to use idols/artifacts, have idols/artifacts played on you, or earn individual immunity if applicable. A “game-related conversation” includes, but is not limited to: conversations with other players (including those who have been eliminated), the hosting team, your confessional thread, or any alliances/group chats. The punishment applies for one tribal council per infraction (note that this also means 3 or more infractions will result in automatic ejection from the game.) Rule #12: During challenges, players are expected to compete in a fair and honest manner, and to avoid cheating. Cheating includes, but is not limited to: using photo editing software to falsify your score, having another person (competitor or otherwise) play the game for you, using the account of another player, and using any form of software to gain an unfair advantage in the game. Rule #13: Attempting to solicit information from players outside the game (including eliminated players) will result in punishments for all individuals involved, potentially including ejection from the competition. Rule #14: Players are forbidden to discuss the game with players in a tribe chat other than the one they are currently in. If you are absent from a tribe’s chat, even if you are a member of that tribe, you are forbidden to discuss the game with those players. If you have any questions or concerns, please contact a member of the hosting team. Additionally, all of you will receive your own profile page on the Wiki, which will be up shortly if it is not already; we highly recommend each of you fill those out as soon as you get the chance to help the viewers become acquainted with each of you! Thank you all for competing and we look forward to a great season!